


Came for a Yellin'

by ditlit



Series: Snapshots [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ditlit/pseuds/ditlit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Lewis came to give her father a what for, but left with a date.</p><p>Rated M for language only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Came for a Yellin'

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series, maybe, depending on the response I get.
> 
> Any questions or comments, I'm on tumblr as ditlit. 
> 
> Also I edited this myself, so any errors are my own.

“Anthony mother fucking Stark! Where the fuck are you in this God forsaken Napoleon little man syndrome, mid-life crisis, small penis compensation of a building?” A female voice suddenly boomed over the loud speakers of the New York Avengers tower. Tony Stark, billionaire, philanthropist, playboy froze in the middle of talking to Steven Roger. The colour in his face drained and for the first time in Steve’s recollection he looked unnerved.

“Jarvis, status report? Where is she?” Tony asked his AI as he whirled around, his eyes darting around the room as if he expected the oven of the voice to suddenly appear out of thin air.

“Tony? Is everything ok?” Steve asked as he cautiously watched Tony.

“Ms. Lewis has entered the lifts and is on her way here. May I suggest that Captain Rogers remain as a buffer? Remember she had quite a fondness for the Captain America television show and film when she was younger?” Jarvis commented.

“Yes, good idea Jarvis. Cap, please remain here as my shield. I think that is a magnificent idea. If she’s distracted by you, maybe she’ll forget why she’s so angry at me.” Tony said in a hopeful voice. Steve was starting to get a bit nervous. If someone was able to make Tony this nervous, then she must be quite scary. Even Natasha was not able to cow Tony this much.

“Do I need to be worried?” Steve asked. Tony nodded, then shook his head.

“Maybe, probably not as she likes everyone else in my life.” Tony muttered the last part. “I don’t know. Jarvis, any idea why she is sounding so angry?” 

“I do believe that she has just found out that you had her and Jane Foster sent to Tromso and that you had been dying of metal poisoning. She’s been hacking the Shield database.” Jarvis informed his creator.

“Crap! How did she get so far?” Tony asked. “I thought that Coulson reinforced restrictions to prevent hacking from external ports?” 

“I do believe that Ms. Lewis has spent a lot of time in Europe practicing her already superior hacking abilities.” Jarvis said dryly. Tony was backing away from the entrances of the room he was in until he was in the middle of the room, almost hiding behind Steve. Steve was about to comment on this when a curvy woman burst through the door to his right.

Her long hair pulled into a pony tail, her lips lined in red liner and her glasses glinting, she was wearing skin tight jeans and a oversized sweater that did nothing to hid her voluptuous hour-glass figure. Steve had to remind himself to swallow and breath as the woman launched into a tirade against Tony.

“- Not only do I have to find out through *classified* documents from a super secret government agency that you were dying, but you had Jane and I sent to Tromso! Tromso! And I had to watch on television my father almost committing suicide!” Ms Lewis ranted. Steve had to shake his head. Had he heard the young woman correctly?

“Umm, excuse me, did I hear you call Tony, Tony Stark, your father?” Steve questioned as the woman paused to take a deep breath. Tony looked at him with gratefulness when she opened her mouth to shut it when he asked the question. She went a rosy red in the cheeks when she took in that there was another person in the room.

“Oh, I am so sorry, I didn’t realise that Tony had company.” She whirled to Tony, “ Why didn’t you let me know that a stranger was in the room with you? I would have held off on the yelling!” She scolded him. She then turned back to Steve, cutting Tony off before he could open his mouth to defend himself. “Yes, he is my father, but we keep it on the down low as I don’t want the world to know I’m related to this person.” 

“Uh, I won’t tell anyone.” Steve reassured her, uncomfortable in the manner she was treating Tony, especially as she confirmed he was her father.

“Thank you. I am Darcy Lewis.” Steve blinked, that name was familiar.

“Are you the Darcy Lewis who is friends with Thor?” 

“Ummm, yes, how do you know the big guy?” Darcy asked him. Steve suddenly smiled, almost taking Darcy’s breath away.

“He mentioned that you were the highly capable shield maiden who was his lady Jane’s companion. You were brave and felled him with lightening.” Steve chuckled slightly under his breath. She grinned at him, making Steve’s heart slightly flutter.

“Aww, I love the big guy. He’s just a loveable teddy bear!” Darcy smiled. Then she whirled around to face Tony who was slowly moving away from the two talking. “Don’t move a muscle buddy! Jarvis, override command 01DaughterNumber1. Lock all entrances and do not let Tony leave without my permission. Pepper is not allowed to override this command either.” Tony’s face fell. Steve couldn’t help but laugh a little at the override command.

“As much as I’d like to stay and enjoy this little moment between father and daughter, I do have to head off soon. Is it possible for me to leave?” Steve asked politely. Darcy flashed a smile at him.

“Why, yes, of course, but first you have to do two things for me.” Darcy said coyly, batting her eyelashes a little flirtatiously. Steve, felt his face and the tips of his ears go a little red.

“Er, um, yes?”

“First, what is your name soldier?” Steve looked down, forgetting he was wearing his dress uniform.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, I’m Steven Rogers ma’am.” He stuck his hand out to shake hers. Her eyes widened.

“Steve Rogers, as in Captain America?” 

“Well, yes, I suppose, but like you, I’m keeping it on the - down low, I think you called it?” Steve said uncomfortably. She blushed and looked down.

“Oh, my apologies, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable. It’s just I am a big fan of the television series and film made about you.” Darcy said, trying to keep the fangirling under control. Steve smiled wanly.

“That’s ok. I uh, haven’t seen them, so I don’t know if they are accurate at all.”

“Well, even if they’re only slightly accurate, you’re very brave. Which leads me to the second thing I was going to ask you, but if you don’t feel comfortable now I know who you are, that’s totally ok, because I understand. Just know I was going to ask you before I knew you were Captain America, because you’re very handsome and I thought, y’know, we kind of had that flirting thing going on - “ Darcy began to ramble.

“Darcy, just spit it out so you can go back to tearing me a new one.” Tony said irritably, not liking how his daughter was blushing around his sometimes nemesis. She glared at him, with a promise of retribution in her eyes. Darcy then turned to Steve and blushed a deeper red.

“Sorry, all of a sudden I’m a bit nervous. I was going to ask you if you were free to grab a coffee or drink with me tonight to talk some more, but as I said, I totally understand if you’re not interested or uncomfortable. But I was planning to ask you before, just so you know - “ Steve cut Darcy off.

“Is 7pm ok? I can meet you below in the lobby?” Steve said eagerly.

“Perfect. I’ll see you then. Jarvis, please open the doors for the good Captain here.”

“Please, call me Steve. I’ll see you tonight.” Steve said, as he turned to leave with a bit more of a spring to his step.

“I’ll see you tonight… Steve.” Darcy beamed at him before whirling around to glare at Tony. Steve’s last glimpse of Darcy was her yelling at Tony with her finger jabbing into his chest and of Tony flinching every time she jabbed it towards him. Suddenly, Steve had a panic attack. Where was he supposed to take her? Did he have to come up with a place or did she? What was the protocol now? He had never been very good and now, in a new time and culture he knew even less.

What was he going to do?


End file.
